


Polarity

by Socket



Category: The Witches - Roald Dahl
Genre: Gen, Roald Dahl - Freeform, The Film, The Witches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate for a living. It’s what I am. What I do. No one questions it. Except her.  (Grand High Witch's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polarity

I hate for a living. It’s what I am. What I do. No one questions it. Except her. 

She was a threat, in her younger days. 

I admired her, that’s why I spared her. She had spirit, she was different from the others – they wanted a trophy – to show they had slaughtered the Grand High Witch. She wanted justice - or what she saw as justice. She wasn’t interested in fame or congratulations. Her intentions were honourable. 

I think about her sometimes, I wonder what became of her. I keep her thumb in a jar next to my most prized spell books. It’s my trophy. 

Sometimes I think I should have seen it through to the end, should have finished her. After all, what is another life in my business? But she touched me. For a moment. 

I have no time for mercy anymore. The world is polluted with their kind. It’s my job to ensure their repugnance is eliminated. I could hardly consider myself a true witch if I allowed myself the weakness of human feeling. 

I plot and plan, how to rid the world of those grubby, smelly little children. Ways that I won’t be caught. Ways that I won’t be exposed or vilified. The last two centuries have been tiring; we must be so careful now. People are more aware of us; global communication is a danger - it’s easier to track us now. 

She found me before technology evolved. I still wonder how… no one else has been so successful, come that close. I was always careful. Maybe that’s why she holds a fascination for me. She’s unique and I am glad that my enemy is distinctive, it is gratifying.


End file.
